


Red

by zarabithia



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: 100 women, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Red’s always been an important color to Mary Jane.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://100-women.dreamwidth.org/profile)[100_women](https://100-women.dreamwidth.org/) prompt number 79.

Red had always been a very important color to Mary Jane.

"It suits you," her mother had whispered during a childhood that seemed so distant now. Those loving, tender hands - so different from her fath’s angry ones - had stroked Mary Jane’s hair and done her maternal best to wash away childhood pain caused by the taunting of the playground.

"But I _hate_ it. I wish it was black or blond, or any color but this." 

"You will not always feel this way, Mary Jane."

"Yes, I will! I’d rather be bald!"

"Be careful what you wish for." Her mother had stroked those locks once again. "You’re a very passionate child, Mary Jane. Red is the color of passion - that’s why the Good Lord gave you bright red hair. In time, you’ll come to understand that."

Her mother had been right. As Mary Jane had entered her teenage years, she’d been more than happy to embrace the "party girl" image in order to mask her pain. Her red hair, once the bane of her existence, then became her accomplice in establishing that life. 

How had Peter put it? "Life was a party, and MJ was the cake?" If that was true, then she had been a cake with bright red frosting on top - guaranteed to stick out amongst all the others.

As for Peter. . . well, there was no denying the link Spiderman had with the color red. It wasn’t merely the color of the costume, either. So many supervillians claimed it as their own. . . so much bright ketchup colored blood flowed from wounds inflicted by those villains. . . so many tiny beet- red slits in his skin from wounds that hadn’t quite healed yet.

But despite Peter’s close association with the shade, the color didn’t actually suit him. Red was, as Mary Jane’s mother had pointed out, the color of _passion_.

Peter. . . Peter was love, dependability, strength, loyalty, goodness, safety, and courage.

But he wasn’t _passion_. 

On the other hand, he did know some very passionate people. The Human Torch, Harry, Black Cat, Daredevil. . . 

. . . And Daredevil knew Elektra. Elektra’s passion walked into the room a full five minutes before Elektra did and lingered long after the other woman had left. Elektra’s kisses were full of the said passion. As her full lips pressed against Mary Jane’s own, they tasted. . . red.

__

Like strawberries.

__

Like Elektra’s costume.

__

Like Daredevil’s costume.

__

Like Peter’s costume.

__

Like Peter’s blood ripping from his limp body.

__

Like Mary Jane’s hair.

__

Then Elektra pulled away from the kiss, and Mary Jane’s lips burned. "Kiss me _back_ ," the brunette urged. 

There were so many reasons to say _no_ , not the least of which was Peter. But so much of Mary Jane wanted to say _yes_. So, Mary Jane did. In that moment, she finally claimed the passion she’d been chasing all those years. 

It suited her.


End file.
